Kaze Kaze no Mi
Kaze-Kaze no Mi (風風の実 Wind Wind Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that gives the consumer the ability to trun parts of their body (or their whole body) into wind, turning the user into a Sky Spirit, it also gives the consumer to control wind, to make tornadoes, or make things levitate, etc. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is its ability to turn the user into wind, whether it be the entire body, a limb, or even just a small area of the body. It is nigh impossible for someone to hit someone using this fruit, as they can just turn that part of their body into wind. However, in the hands of an inexperienced user, the fruit offers only that basic protection. The wind is also different to normal wind, as the speed can be determined by the user, so it could be very fast, like a tornado, or just still, like normal air, the fact the fruit is so intertwined with air means the user doesn't have to breath, as they can just receive air through their skin. Even though the fruit lets a user dissipate parts of their body, the reforming of the parts still takes a second or two, and so it is possible to hit the reforming part. Like all other Devil Fruit, it takes away the user's ability to swim. Usage The utilization of this fruit revolves around wind being used for offensive attacks, such as tornadoes, wind-spheres, etc. The user is also able to shape wind into various weapons, like scythes, daggers, swords, etc. It can also be used for defensive purposes, like turning the chest into wind so arrows just go through the user. Techniques Paradise R. Cajtchi *'Sky-bound Army' (空バウンドアーミー Sora baundoāmī): Cajtchi creates a powerful gust of wind around a group of soldiers, which sends them up into the sky. *'See-through Sky Terror' (スカイ震駭見抜く Sukai shingai minuku): This is permanently active, the user turns their body half into wind, giving them a see-through appearance, like a ghost, this technique allows for the user to quickly turn into wind if they need to dodge something, though things will go through the user, but they can feel it. Paradise R. Vivaldo *'See-through Sky Terror' (スカイ震駭見抜く Sukai shingai minuku): This is permanently active, the user turns their body half into wind, giving them a see-through appearance, like a ghost, this technique allows for the user to quickly turn into wind if they need to dodge something, though things will go through the user, but they can feel it. *'Raging Tornado Heart' (波瀾万丈颶風精神 Haranbanjō gufū seishin): Vivaldo creates a powerful tornado around himself, he rushes towards the enemy, chewing up the landscape around him, and sucks the enemy up into the tornado, where they are battered around by debris, before stopping the tornado, so that the debris all falls onto the enemy. *'Skywards Army' (アーミー空に向かって Āmī sora ni mukatte): Vivaldo creates a powerful gust of wind around the enemy, he makes the wind go upwards, which sends the enemy soldiers into the sky. *'Vivaldo Upwards' (ヴワルド上向きに Vuwarudo uwamuki ni): This is only for when Vivaldo needs to go somewhere, Vivaldo turns himself into a powerful gust of wind, and flies along until he gets to his destination. *'Final Succession of Tempered Frenzy' (全新系列テンパ狂乱 Zenshin keiretsu tenpa kyōran): Vivaldo turns into sky spirit form, he allows the dark sky spirits to take over his body, which takes the form of the spirits (this transformation leaves permanent scars the first time it is used), and attacks the enemy mercilessly, once the enemy is destroyed he turns back in normal Vivaldo. Category:Devil Fruits